Ultimate Hybrid
by Razaraga
Summary: We are the only two of our kind. We were made by scientist. They have used me for experiments. Not anymore. We are on the run and we, will, not, go, BACK! Rated m for Bad ass killing with gore


Hey guys this is my new fanfic it's a x-over with anything I feel like! First up for our OC maine to meet will be people from the Teen Titan's Universe! This will be in the OC's pov only till someone gives him a name. Yeah...his back-storys a bit messed up oh and it's be in rated M!

We were running in our Hybrid forms My black scales made me invisible in the night my bat like wings folded on my back and we were running on all fours our lizard eyes slit and our tails straight scaly legs moving quickly on the ground to get away from the scientist. I looked to my right and saw my little daughter in her light gray hybrid form that look like a mini light gray me only her eyes are more feminine and she has longer spike/hair on her head. They were shooting us with everything from paralyze darts to bullets from a minigun but it deflected off us. Focusing back to in front of my green lizard eyes grew wide there were tanks in front of us! I grabbed my daughter and opened my wings and jumped. I flapped my wings heavily and took off into the air. I looked down and saw a missile coming towards us and but up a ecto shield while curling myself over my daughter to protect her. Then all I heard was an explosion followed by a scream of DADDY before a net went over and started to take us back to their lab to do test on me the first of the only two human/ghost/bat/lizard/virus cross hybrids in the world.

I woke from my nightmare in the cave. My blond hair glistening and my brown eyes wide. I had a nightmare of the scientist finding us and takeing us back to make new experiments. I killed all who knew of our existence plus erased all their research. How did I do this one might ask? I have every power at its max from the last known person to have it. I don't have good control though. I also don't have a name. My daughter doesn't either. She has my blond hair but she has teal eyes. We can always change it thanks to the scientist but the only thing they did that was good was make my daughter. She is the only joy I have in the world. To bad she is one and I am two. Yeah the scientist were weird. Anyway I was wearing my Black t-shirt and dark gray pants and white shoes. They aren't REAL cloths since I made them out of my biomass. Ah well what one does not know won't hurt them.

After recovering from my nightmare I looked around the cave in search for my daughter. I panicked she wasn't there and no matter what I wake up first 100% of the time! However there is something that I did find. I found a laptop with a disk on it. I walked over to the laptop and put it in my lap after sitting down and crossing my legs. I pressed the button on the side and put the desk in the tray that popped out and pushed the tray back in and watched as a masked face appeared. I could only see one eye on the half of his mask that was orange.

?:Hello my name is Slade. I want you to go to these co-ordinates and meet me there. I will be there in person to train you and you will come here every day until I see you fit to complete what I want then you can have your daughter goodbye.

The heck just happened? Does he seriously think he can kidnap my daughter to make me serve him? We literary CAN'T be killed we have every defense mechanism EVER! If we get zapped? Our body's turn to rubber. Something injected? Our body will get rid of it in fact that's probably what he did. Probably a nano-bot injection into her that's designed to do something to us that would normally kill something if it wasn't us. In fact it's probably already gone from her system. I'm going to kill him for kidnapping her though. Then I will consume him and take his memories and find her.

-10 seconds later

I arrived at the place he wanted and true to his word he was there and this was the true him not a robot I can tell because he has an aura a very very dark aura. Hm looks like im about to kill a scumbag or evil mercenary. I don't really care. He walked up to me and started to say something but I wasn't listening. After a bit of his blubbering I decided I had enough.

Me: ENOUGH! I lifted my hand and used my ghostly telekinesis on him to hold him up a bit in the air and to hold him still. His one eye widened a bit in surprise then he started to thrash around. It was obvious he didn't expect retaliation. I walked up to him. Me:You think you can kidnap my daughter, threaten me, and expect me to serve you? Now this is what is going to happen I am gong to -shifts right hand into the blade power from prototype only no red glow veins- kill you, consume you, make your skills and memories my own, and get back my daughter.

There would probably be a death description here if I wanted to give nightmares. Let's just say that he looked more like swiss cheese before I consumed him. Man this guy was bad! He did every single thing illegal manageable and STILL didn't get caught. Also what' with being obsessed with one of the Titans? I know who they are I just don't care too much for them at all. Well this "Slade" was going to go after someone later. Oh well guess I get to meet them later. After finding my daughter. And takeing over his hideout. Those Slade-bots as he calls them could be useful for protection against more Slade like characters. After some of my superhuman hacking that is. I just need to oh I don't know, know his every password and how to run the Slade-bots? Oh wait what's this I do know that all! This will be amusing.


End file.
